


Burn It to the Ashes

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, But he's feeling them alright, Conflicted Emotions, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Future Roman/Dean, I'll add another chapter to this, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Set back in the first post-Shield era, Seth and Dean have an on and off relationship, Seth's disconnected with emotions, Sexual Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, but then Seth hears rumors about Dean and Roman and goes into possessive rage, currently off, hopefully, no comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean had never been more than a warm willing body Seth could fuck his frustrations through. Someone that was always there whenever Seth needed to blow off some steam. But then Seth started hearing rumors about Roman and Dean. And he started feeling things he wasn't suppose to feel.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns (Future), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Burn It to the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic I had saved in a draft was deleted accidentally and I'm so fucking mad because it was some good shit. I had plans of making this into a two-shot or something, but since I lost my original draft, and I'm not totally happy with this attempt, I'm not sure. This can be taken as a one-shot, but I do plan to add another chapter where Dean finally moves on with Roman and Seth starts accepting the depth of his feelings.
> 
> Also, in this fic Seth and Dean are currently off in their on and off relationship, reason being that Dean had starting to want more out of Seth, whereas Seth insisted Dean was only complicating everything by involving feelings and emotions to the mix. Seth had a hard time letting the physical aspect of their relationship go though.
> 
> I also apologize if there are mistakes and stuff, because as I said I'm not completely confident in this second attempt I wrote out of pure memory. I'll try to proof-read it later.

Dean was startled when he was grabbed and pulled inside a secluded locker room. He yelped and struggled to shake the rough hold off of him, mouth ready to spill obscenities and fist about to fly in whichever direction, but then he was roughly shoved against the wall, the lock on the door clicking in place as he came face to face with none other than Seth Rollins.

His ex-partner had a snarl on his face, eyes dark and dangerous as he glared at Dean. His breath was hot against Dean’s skin, face looming just mere inches away from his. Dean’s confusion and surprise was quickly replaced with anger as he hissed out, “What the fuck Seth?”

Dean’s tried to shrug Seth off of him, but it only promoted the other man to press him further against his spot. Seth’s fingers dug into Dean’s arms, and Dean knew there would be bruises there later on.

“Get off me!” Dean growled out, once again trying to push the other man away but Seth didn't budge- then his hand came up to grip at Dean’s jaw roughly. “You are gonna stay right there, got it? As for what the fuck…You tell me what the fuck. Why the fuck am I hearing shit about you and Roman? What’s going on between you two?”

Dean frowned in confusion only for a second, then he was snarling and glaring back at Seth. “Fuck you!”

Seth raised his eyebrow, his grip on Dean’s jaw tightening as he warned, “You know better than to get mouthy with me, _boy_.”

This time when Dean pushed Seth away, he did manage to get the other man off of him; even though Seth only stumbled a step or two back. He was still in Dean’s space, crowding him against the wall. Dean was fuming, his eyes giving away how hurt he was even though his intent was to look enraged. “You do not get to fucking ask me that. You lost that right. Its none of your fucking business because guess what? I am not yours. So yeah, go fuck yourself.”

Dean’s hand was on the door handle, trying to unlock the door but Seth was having none of that. Dean's breath was knocked out of his chest when Seth threw him back against the wall, Seth's weight pinning him once again. “You are gonna give me an answer. Or you don’t leave. Tell me you are not spreading your legs for Roman like a fucking whore…Tell me what I’m hearing is wrong..Come on!”

Seth’s voice sounded angry, demanding and desperate all the same, and Dean resisted the urge to cry out in pure frustration. Seth had took Dean’s heart and stomped on it over and over again, but now he was pretending to be bothered? Why? Because his ego couldn’t handle his favorite little puppet to slip away from his fingers? There was no other reason. Seth wasn’t a man who let his emotions get the best of him. Who let his heart get in his way. He was a man possessed to control. Dean wasn’t stupid to believe that Seth had felt some kind of way for him too. He wanted to hit him, punch him in his stupid fucking face. But when it came to Seth, Dean’s emotions always got in his way. Those emotions were the fucking reason he still listened to Seth, he still let Seth touch touch him like this even though he had no right to even breath in his space.

“Let me the fuck go.” Dean's managed to keep his voice steady and strong, but his demand was met with nothing but a dangerous smirk. "Or what, baby? What are you gonna do?"

Seth was taunting him, mocking him, and Dean wanted to scream out in rage. Then Seth was leaning into his face again, his voice dark as he said in a low tone, "Listen to me, Dean. You are mine, you know that right? I want you to say that...I want you to fucking tell me so." 

Dean pushed against Seth with all of his strength this time, and he successfully managed to put some distance between them. His eyes were narrowed, a scowl set on his face as tears streamed down his face. "You have some fucking nerve Seth. You keep taking and taking and taking until I have nothing left to give. Why? Why the fuck can't you leave me alone? Why do you always have to suck me back in whenever I'm feeling slightly pieced back together? Why do you have to break me over and over again? Why can't you fucking let me move on when you know damn well you can't give me an ounce of the things I want? And you know what? Maybe I'm sleeping with Roman...Maybe I'm taking his dick every night and maybe he's fucking me so good it makes me forget about how much time I have wasted on a grade A asshole like you these past few months!" Dean paused, then added, "Maybe I'm finally with a man you can never be. Who doesn't need to break me to get me down on my knees."

Dean didn't see the slap until it landed on his face. The sound echoing through the small room, Dean's hand covering his cheek as he felt the stinging burn of Seth's hit underneath his palm. His furious teary eyes looked up into the fuming face of Seth. "That's your answer to everything right? You can't ever handle anything like a man. You are a fucking coward Seth! I fucking hate your guts."

Seth's didn't respond verbally, instead Dean found himself once again roughly shoved against the wall, this time face first. Dean thrashed underneath the other man, but then Seth's hand was in his hair and he was yanking his head back, lips grazing against Dean's ear as he growled out,"You think you are so funny? Trying to rile me up and piss me off...But you keep forgetting Dean, I know how to put you in your place. Make you give me the answer I fucking want!"

Dean let out a pained groan as he felt his hair being ripped out of his head, but he wasn't letting Seth win this easy. He tried to hit Seth in the ribs with his elbow, but Seth caught his arm and Dean let out a sharp cry when Seth twisted it behind Dean's back. His other hand came up to wrap around Dean’s throat as he snarled out, “Tell me you still belong to me, or this isn't gonna end up well for you.”

Dean whined and struggled in Seth's tight grip to no avail, then he just pressed his forehead against the wall and sobbed out, "Why? Why Seth? Why does any of that matter anyways? 'm not yours...You made it pretty damn clear you wanted nothing to do with me unless and until you wanted to get your dick wet. Then why?" Dean hated how weak he sounded, how defeated he felt. Because giving Seth any kind of leverage over him wouldn't work in his favor. Seth already had too much in his hands to exploit, and Dean's weakness would only give him more. 

Dean was about to say more, but then he felt Seth’s hand tightening around his throat, not enough to choke him but to keep him silent. He then felt Seth's forehead dropping against the back of his shoulder, that nasally arrogant voice losing some of its edge and if Dean wasn’t mistaken there was a hint of vulnerability underneath the words Seth uttered out next.

“I…You are mine. You are mine, Dean, okay? I do…I love you..”

A flood of tears started to drip down Dean's cheeks, because he had waited so long to hear those words but he knew damn well he was only hearing them because Seth felt threatened. He was nothing but Seth’s prized possession, and Seth was a man driven with jealousy and possessiveness. Not emotions. Definitely not love. Dean let out a harsh bitter laugh, voice sounding hurt and disappointing as he said, "Don’t bullshit me, Rollins. We both know you do not love me. You never did, never will. You made it pretty damn clear I’m nothing but a hole for you to fill. You cannot give me what I want so just let me the fuck go because neither of us are gonna get anything out of this mess.”

Seth growled against his skin, his body pressing against the length of Dean’s back some more as his voice wavered a little when he spoke again. “So you can go to Roman? Can he give you what you want? Do you even wanna take it from someone that’s not me?”

Dean shook his head and cried again, feeling at a loss of words because they were taking him nowhere. Dean hated giving Seth so much power over him, because Seth had already taken too much. But this was the man Dean had loved with all his heart and soul. So deeply, so fully he forgot to protect his own heart. Seth knew this, and as much as Dean wanted to believe Seth felt some kind of way for him too, he knew he would only be putting himself up for more heartbreak.

Dean's lack of answer didn't sit well with Seth, but he kept silent as well. Instead, the hand around Dean's throat moved. For a second Dean thought Seth was backing up and letting him go, but then he froze when he felt the same hand pressing against the front of his jeans. “No..no…no..”

Dean started thrashing in Seth’s hold once again, his eyes going wide as he struggled to throw Seth’s whole weight off of his back. Seth didn’t falter though, instead, he pressed his hips against Dean’s as Dean felt his breath against his ear. “You are mine, Dean. You are fucking mine. And if you don’t wanna tell me that, I’ll just remind you. I’ll bury my mark on you so you don’t forget who you belong to.”

Before Dean could say a word or physically respond, Seth was pulling back and shoving Dean’s jeans off of his ass. His palm coming up to land on Dean’s naked ass in a harsh slap, making the other man hiss and shake in his hold. Dean whimpered, his eyes clenched shut as he willed his body not to betray him. Seth was playing it dirty, Seth was deflecting and hiding behind what always had been easy. And that was using Dean’s body. Dean made one last effort to push Seth away, as weak as that was, but it only made Seth get bolder in his touch.

Dean could feel Seth’s fingers digging into the meat of his ass, then another slap. “Don’t Seth…please..” Dean’s voice turned into a sob when Seth nudged his legs apart with a knee, his fingers coming up to brush against Dean's crack, just barely grazing his hole.

“Do you really want me to stop? You can make me stop Dean. We both know that. But you never did in the past. And you won’t now. I’m gonna make you beg. I am gonna make you scream for me. And you’ll come on my cock, I’ll put you in your place.” Seth’s dirty whispers made Dean shiver, his body flushing red with shame and guilt and want. He hated being this easy, he hated Seth being this right, he hated the hold this man still had over him.

“Please..” He was begging, for what he didn’t know. But Seth wasn’t looking for clarifications. Seth ripped apart his shirt and threw it down on the floor. He moved to shove Dean’s jeans all the way off of him and Dean quietly stepped out of them. A weak protest was on the tip of Dean’s tongue but nothing came but a small whimper when he was pressed back against the wall and Seth got down on his knees behind him, his face leveled with Dean’s spread ass now.

A choked gasp slipped out of Dean’s mouth when he felt the first lick at his hole. Seth’s hands were spreading him open, his touch rough and bruising as he growled against Dean’s skin. Seth quickly went from licking around his rim to poking his tongue inside the tight entrance, his hands pulling back to give Dean’s cheeks a sharp spank every now and again.

“So easy for me…Always so fucking easy. You are my little cockslut, Dean. I’ll fucking ruin you for others if you think you can go and spread your ass for someone else. You are mine. Fucking mine.” Seth had pulled back enough to growl those words against Dean’s skin, his mouth giving Dean’s hip a sharp bite as the other man cried out underneath him.

Seth reached out to wrap his hand around Dean’s length, a smirk forming on his lips when he found Dean hard and leaking. Dean’s struggles had gone down to minimums, and the auburn man was now pushing back against Seth, seeking his touch and wanting more. Seth had him right where he wanted him, like always.

Seth went back to eating Dean out, spitting on his hole and loosening him up on his tongue. After ravishing him for a good few minutes, he stood up and pressed his mouth near Dean’s ear, Dean’s harsh pants and needy sobs sounding like music to his ears. “Come on.” He said as he shoved his fingers into Dean’s mouth, the other man gagging on them momentarily before sucking the thick digits until they were wet and sloppy. Their eyes met, and lust shined in both of them. Dean looked wrecked, so fucking needy. But Seth wasn’t any better. He was vibrating with need too.

Seth reached down to run his fingers through Dean's crack sloppily, before dipping them against his hole and breaching the tight entrance. Dean moaned at the intrusion, but otherwise kept silent. Seth's mouth was laying bruising kisses all over his shoulders, and soon he was shoving more fingers inside Dean's ass. Dean was whining, whimpering as Seth kept fucking him in and out at a slow teasing pace, and soon enough Dean was ready for more.

Seth roughly fingered Dean for a couple of more minutes before pulling out. He then turned Dean around and undid his own jeans. He pulled his cock out, his dick so hard and sensitive as it was finally touched. Seth stroked himself for a moment, his eyes slipping shut and when they opened he found Dean staring down at his dick hungrily. His mouth was slightly agape, body flushed and shinning with sweat. Seth couldn’t resist the urge to kiss that mouth, his hand wrapping around Dean’s throat as he pinned him against the wall once again as both men moaned into the heated kiss.

When they pulled apart, Seth didn’t waste much time in getting down to the business. He picked Dean up in his arms and pressed him against the wall, Dean’s heels digging against his hips as Seth lined his cock against Dean’s quivering entrance. Dean’s mouth fell open into a gasp when Seth finally entered him, and Seth took in each expression he could pull out of the other man.

Seth quickly set up a rough and brutal pace as he fucked into Dean. Dean’s ass bounced on his cock, the feeling so delicious and glorious as Seth lost himself in the maddening pleasure. Dean’s own cock was pressed between their bodies, his face contorted in pure bliss as he was fucked so thoroughly. Then Seth was growling in his ear, his cock jabbing against Dean’s prostate as he ordered, “Cum for me. Cum, Baby.”

Dean was always good at following Seth’s commands, and this time was no different. He reached between their bodies to tug roughly at his leaking cock, and soon he was spilling his seeds all over their stomachs. Seth let out a low growl as he felt Dean’s channel tightening against his cock, face pressed tightly against Dean’s neck as his thrusts got rougher. It took only a couple of more strokes for him to fill Dean with his own seeds.

When Seth finally caught his breath, he let Dean drop out of his arms and onto the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he slipped down to sit on the floor as well. Both men had their backs pressed against the wall as the silence filled the room. Then Dean started speaking, and Seth decided to listen this time.

"This can't keep happening. One day I'll say stop, and you'll have to stop. You made this decision, Seth. All I'm trying is to deal with it and walk out from it somewhat intact. Ro and I...Those aren't just rumors. But I'm not willing to go down the same road with him that I did with you. Good thing he's not you, because he wants to wait. He wants me to come to him at my own pace. And I will Seth. I am starting to feel for him what I once felt for you. He's patient, and he's everything you are not. I want you to stay away from me. I _need_ you to stay away from me. _Please?_"

Seth kept silent as he listened to Dean's soft rumble. His plea sounding desperate, genuine because he knew Seth was the ultimate player here. Seth wanted to protest, retort, but something held him back. Maybe he really had gone soft for Ambrose? Or maybe he was just tired. He felt the weight of Dean's broken heart already, and he didn't want to shoulder the weight of his broken soul as well.

Seth watched from the corner of his eye as Dean got up slowly, grimacing a little as he limped towards his jeans and pulled them on gingerly. He then grabbed his ripped shirt off the ground and wiped away at his chest and stomach. As Dean stood at the door, ready to step out, he chanced one last look at the man who had been his everything these last few years. Seth caught his stare, word 'sorry' on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it. What purpose would it serve? Maybe it was time to let the past go. Maybe it was time he let Dean heal. And staying silent seemed to be the best option for now. He just couldn't figure out why the fuck his heart felt like dying when Dean finally stepped out of the room and walked away from him. This time, probably for good.


End file.
